pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turtwig
Turtwig (Japanese: ナエトル Naetoru) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Biology Physiology Turtwig is a Pokémon and appears to be a green-ish Pokémon with a small twig on its head. On the twig are two green leaves. It has large yellow eyes and its face is oddly shaped. On the bottom of the face there is a yellow mouth in an obtuse shape. Also on its face it has two tiny nostrils. It has four small stubby feet, so it can't move as fast, and on the bottom of its feet are an obtuse area of yellow towards the bottom of the feet. It also has a shell on its back. The shell is brown with black on the bottom and a few stripes. Evolution Turtwig evolves into a Grotle starting at level 18, who later evolves into a Torterra starting at level 32. Game Info Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes. |pearl=It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty. |platinum=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. |heartgold=Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. |soulsilver=Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. |black=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. |white=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. |black 2=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. |white 2=The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. |x=Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. |y=It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty.}} Locations |diamondpearl=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase near Lake Verity |dprarity=One |platinum=Starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan's briefcase on Route 201 |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger2=Nabiki Beach (Joins after a quest) }} Sprites |dpspr = DP 387 front.png |dpsprs = 387 dpsprs.png |ptspr = Pt 387 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = Pt 387 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback = 387 IVback.png |IVbacks = 387 IVbacks.png |bwspr = Turtwig BW.gif |bwsprs = Turtwig_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback = Turtwig_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks = Turtwig_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr = Turtwig XY.gif |xysprs = Turtwig_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = Turtwig_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks = Turtwig_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Moveset Generation IV Leveling TM/HM Platinum Move Tutor Moves Egg Moves Appearances Anime Turtwig is used by Ash in the Sinnoh Region. It could learn Tackle, Withdraw, Absorb, Razor Leaf, Curse, Bite, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Synthesis, Crunch, Giga Drain, and Leaf Storm. Later in the series, Ash's Turtwig evolved into Grotle, but this made it hard for Ash to train it, due to a lack of speed. Afterwards, Paul's Torterra teaches Grotle how to fight with reduced speed. Ash later uses this strategy there on. It soon evolves into Torterra at Sunyshore City during another battle with Team Rocket. It reappeared in the Pikachu short airing along with the 15th Pokémon movie. Known Trainers with a Turtwig *Ash Ketchum *Professor Rowan *Gardenia *Paul Trivia *Like Bulbasaur and Chikorita, Turtwig can walk on all fours, making it the third Grass starter to walk on fours. *Turtwig is the heaviest of the basic forms of all of the starters. *Turtwig, along with Totodile, are the only starters who evolve at level 18. This is also the highest level a starter Pokémon evolves. *Turtwig is the only starter Pokémon that knows a move that is neither normal type nor its primary type when given to the player. *Turtwig is the only grass type starter to learn a Water type move. Origin Turtwig is based on a baby turtle. Etymology Turtwig's name is a portmanteau of "Turtle" and "Twig". Names in other languages Turtwig's Japanese name is Naetle, nae meaning seedling as Turtwig has a seedling growing from his head. Gallery 387Turtwig_DP_anime.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_2.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_3.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_4.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_5.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_6.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_7.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_8.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_9.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_10.png 387Turtwig_DP_anime_11.png 387Turtwig_Dream.png 387Turtwig_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 387Turtwig_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 387Turtwig_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 387Turtwig_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 387Turtwig_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 387Turtwig_Pokemon_Battle_Revolution.png 387Turtwig_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg ca:Turtwig pl:Turtwig Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon